The Brotherhood Back to School
by Tank15
Summary: Two new mutants join Xavier's School for the gifted, but are they all that they seem? And what's Magneto up to?
1. Chapter 1

**X-men: The Brotherhood back to School**

**Part 1: Plans and Visitors**

_In the front hall of Xavier mansion_

"Are you sure the professor won't mind us playing cricket here?" asked Rogue as she lined up for the ball from Bobby.

"Of course he won't mind, plus he'd be busy anyway" he replied as he began the run up.

"But what happens if I hit it wide!" Kitty exclaimed as she hit the ball towards a glass vase. Almost instantly Bobby froze the ball and slid forward on a path of ice and caught it.

"That's what happens." He explained.

_High up in the middle of a mountain_

"Welcome back my comrades" began Magneto as he looked down on the rest of the brotherhood, Avalanche, Black Tom, Exodus, Mammomax, Sabretooth, Basilisk, Blob, Juggernaut, Mystique and Toad.

"Mystique here has found a chemical effective to both humans and mutants that can persuade anybody to do anything but once injected will need to be continually injected into the victim or they'll snap out of it." He paused to watch the reactions of his servants, "A group of us will go to the Xavier mansion and take back as many children as possible, train them while they're young and if in doing so you have to kill the X-men then even better. We'll wait till my undercover spy has more than enough chemicals and then we'll move out."

_Back at the mansion_

"Ready for this cause it'll swing!" called Rogue as she ran up for the ball.

"Bring it on!" called Bobby as he swung and sent the ball flying into the front door with a thump.

"Could've been worse." responded Rogue as she sighed deeply that didn't last long as there was two thumps from the door.

"Who would that be, all the X-men are back here?" wondered Bobby as he moved next to Kitty.

"It's open!" called Rogue. The door blew open by the wind and a person stepped into the hall, followed by leaves and a furry creature that jumped onto his shoulder.

"Do not worry about my monkey friend he's harmless" said the man as the monkey jumped off his shoulder and ran down the hall.

"Who are you?" asked Rogue as the man calmly took off his jumper and stepping into the light. He was a slightly short guy with dark blonde hair and his eyes were blue.

"My name is John but you can call me Psy" he replied as his eyes flashed white.

"Rogue look out!" cried Bobby but it was too late she was already beginning to rise in the air and was touching the ceiling with the books crying out in shock.

"Bobby do something!" she cried as she bumped her head again on the ceiling.

"Gotcha covered!" replied Bobby as he made an ice net around Psy stopping him from using his power, instantly Rogue and the books dropped which Bobby managed to catch.

"Thanks" said Rogue as she got to her feet.

"No problem, but you sir need to talk" replied Bobby but to their surprise Psy just smiled we haven't finished yet.

"I said my monkey friend was harmless but he is in another form…Now Brother!" he cried there was a loud crack and from the hall behind them came a massive steel gorilla.

"Ah I thought you'd choose this form" commented Psy as he smiled again as the gorilla threw Rogue into the other room and turned onto Bobby.

"This is your brother!" cried Bobby as he failed to stop the gorilla with an ice beam.

"Oh no this is one of his many forms but he likes this one for some reason, come Animal show them your real form!" commanded Psy.

With another painful sounding crack the gorilla disappeared and a strange boy was there instead. He was a big guy with brown eyes hidden by wild thick brown hair and he had claw like hands and feet, elongated canines and the most distinct feature was a thick powerful brown tail that he used for a belt for his ripped pants.

"Happy now….Bobby….is it?" said Psy as Animal broke the net with out thinking with his tail and continued towards Bobby till suddenly was thrown against the wall.

"What?" yelled Psy as he saw a woman and a man with a visor enter the room. Automatically Animal scaled the wall and stared down at the two new people with a look only a beast could give. Psy however didn't look so up himself now as the adult mutants walked directly up to him.

"Just what are you doing?" asked Scott as he stared down at the kid.

"Well they entered and thought we were a threat so they attacked us." Rogue explained, as she crawled out of a pile of books.

"And you lost? Against a cocky guy and his pet freak!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Animal leapt onto the light, swung down to the ground and charged at Scott, automatically he shot a beam at Animal but to everyone's shock it just bounced of his chest and he leapt at Scott claws raised and teeth bared. Just an inch before impact Animal froze in midair. Animal turned his head at Jean to see her hands pointing towards him.

"You don't have a way with words Scott" commented Jean as she walked closer towards Animal.

"Careful he may bite" warned Psy as he stayed close to the wall.

"Thanks for the tip kid" said Scott as he walked away from Animal.

"So who are you?" asked Jean Now looking at Psy but keeping Animal in the air.

"Well my name is Psy but my real name is John and that is Animal."

"What's his real name?" asked Jean looking back at Animal.

"I don't know" admitted John looking at Animal.

"You said he was your brother, how could you not know?" replied Bobby as he walked slowly towards Jean.

"He ain't really my brother we've just looked out for each other for awhile" commented John beginning to relax.

"So what are your powers?" asked Scott still looking at Animal,

"I'm a psychic and can hover which is really cool, Animal can turn into any animal at will, cover his body with steel, and he has acute senses, can scale the hardest terrain and claws as you've noticed." replied John.

"If I put him down will he attack anyone?" asked Jean.

"He shouldn't unless he feels he should or if I'm in trouble" said John. Very slowly Animal was lowered to the ground; he instantly sprung up and growled at Scott then climbed up the wall again.

"What are you doing here" asked Scott looking up at Animal who began to growl again at him.

"Well we had nowhere to go and we heard of this place so we came here" said John. "We needed somewhere to go me being fourteen and Animal fifteen."

"Alright, I'll find them some clothes then we'll show them to the rest of the school" said Jean as she gestured towards the hallway,

_Next Day_

Animal slid down the wall and headed along it with John and Jean behind him.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have two new mutants staying with us" began Professor Xavier as he looked round the eating hall, "So give a warm welcome to Psy a.k.a. John and Animal," as the door opened behind him.

First Psy walked out and rose in the air bowing for the applause while Animal slowly walked out, with his tail wavering behind him. There was a hush as he stood up and sniffed the air 'So much fear.' He thought as he growled softly to the applause.

"Please feel free to try and warm up to them but be slightly wary with this lad" continued Xavier pointing at Animal. With no surprise everyone tried to warm up to John not Animal, all except one girl who sat down next to Animal as he ate a chicken carcass to the bone.

"Hi my name's Kitty but with the X-men they call me Shadowcat, I can walk through solid objects." She said as she gazed at the big plate, Animal turned his head at the X-men, "Oh you don't know who they are, well, they are group of mutants that try look after humans and have to fight bad mutants like the Brotherhood." She explained then looking straight at him she said.

"Who are you?"

Animal hesitated 'Should he trust her?' he thought then not to scare her gestured to go out of the room. They continued down another hall till they stopped at a door.

"This is my dorm" said Kitty opening the door and sat down on her bed, "How could you possibly know?" she asked looking at him.

"Don't be scared" he growled as he closed the door and faced her. There was a loud painful sounding crack and Animal stood there with normal hands and feet, normal sized teeth and no tail, instantly the clothes he was wearing fell off because of being loose, he instantly bent down and scrunched his pants round his waist.

"This is the unscary me" said Animal with a slight deep voice as he sat next to Kitty.

"That's a cool trick" replied Kitty smiling at Animal and sighing inwardly, she new no-one could always be that intimidating

"I brought you here because I need to tell you something really important and I believe I can trust you" said Animal.

"Yeah, course you can" promised Kitty readjusting her sitting position.

"Well first of my real names Alex and my friend John isn't really my friend" he started, looking at Kitty.

"How so?" she asked.

"Well" he explained, "He saved me once when we were slightly younger so I had to help him out earlier but the main problem is that he is one of the youngest recruits for the Brotherhood."


	2. Chapter 2

**X-men: The Brotherhood back to School**

**Part 2: Truth and Thievery **

_Last episode Animal one of the new mutants at Xavier mansion warmed up to Kitty almost instantly and is about to inform her about something serious._

_Back in Kitty's dorm_

"What do you mean!" exclaimed Kitty as she faced Alex directly.

"I mean the main reason we're here is because this old guy told John to steal certain chemicals from the lab and bring them back to him immediately" explained Alex looking down at the ground.

"When you mean and old guy do you mean a guy with a metal helmet?" asked Kitty worriedly

"Yeah that's him why?" replied Alex looking back at her,

"Because he's Magneto the X-men's worst enemy and the Brotherhood is his own group of mutants, dedicated to him"

Alex stood up quickly and turned to Kitty, "You need to tell someone quick or your all in big trouble" said Alex gesturing to the door.

"Yeah, definitely" replied Kitty as she stood up to leave, "One more thing can you stay in your other form while you're around everybody else?" asked Kitty stopping just outside the door,

"Yeah why?" asked Alex as he kept standing inside,

"Because you're cute… I don't want all the girls over you" answered Kitty blushing slightly as she headed down the hall.

Alex smiled slightly, changed back with a crack and followed Kitty down the hall on the walls.

Later during tea, Kitty kept on casting nervous glances at John as he bragged about escaping the cops numerous times.

"He hasn't even encountered cops before" growled Alex making Kitty spill part of her drink down her shirt with laughter.

After being excused from tea Kitty offered Alex a tour of the mansion which Xavier approved of immensely. After weaving around passageways and through many doors Kitty stopped at a big metal door with a sign saying 'Dr Hank Mcoy'.

"This is it." said Kitty knocking three times on the steel door. After awhile they heard some fumbling of papers and chairs being pushed under tables.

There was a click and a big grinding noise as the door opened and out stepped Hank his blue fur mostly covered by his lab coat and he had his hair tied back in a ponytail. His eyes widened as he saw Kitty,

"Greetings Kitty, to what do I owe the pleasure?" greeted Hank as he lightly shook her hand,

"And I see we brought a new friend with us as well" he commented as he looked at Alex who was hanging from a wall.

"I need to talk to you immediately!" Kitty stated with a pale face as she stepped into the room, closely followed by Alex.

"What seems to be the problem Kitty?" asked Hank as he went about making them all tea.

"John's working for Magneto and the Brotherhood, he has come to steal some of your chemicals for a plan they don't really know about, but it affects us sir." Kitty explained bluntly, Hank dropped the kettle which Alex caught with his tail just inches from the ground and placed it on the table.

"Thank you" said Hank as he looked over at Alex, "Now could you explain that again but slower" He asked looking back again at Kitty.

She explained again, slowly this time as Hank just sat there and listened with his head in his hands, once she was finished he looked up at her and asked,

"How did you find out about all this?" "Alex," replied Kitty helping herself to some tea.

"I thought his name was Animal." commented Hank looking at Animal again, Kitty winced. She had forgotten that only she knew his real name.

"Well we've been talking since he's been here" murmured Kitty, blushing again,

"Ah… I see." Commented Hank with a small smile," I shall inform Charles immediately." Hank stood up and left the room gesturing for them to follow. Hank led Kitty and Alex to a room at the front of the house with the door saying 'Charles Xavier-English.

_Meanwhile_

John had managed to peel himself away from the girls and headed off in the direction he saw Animal and the girl go, assuming he would find the lab eventually.

After a few agonizing wrong turns he stood before a steel door with a sign which read 'Dr Hank Mcoy' John smiled and tried the door, miraculously it was open.

John began working his way round the room as he pulled out a scrap piece of paper listing all the needed chemicals for the Brotherhood's plan.

He pulled out a bag from his shirt and started carefully placing the chemicals into a box then into the bag. As he began to leave he saw a safe in the corner of the room.

He headed over to the safe and with a flick of the wrist the door blew off into a table, breaking the leg, causing the contents to spill onto the ground. John peered inside the safe and withdrew a thick folder titled 'Mutant Health Statistics' John opened to the first page:

**Codename**: Archangel

**Real** **Name**: Warren Kenneth Worthington III

**Height**: 6 Ft.

**Weight**: 150 lbs

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: Blond

**Known Superhuman Powers**: Angel is a mutant who can fly by means of his natural wings. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. His wings have superhuman strength and can create enough lift to enable him to carry aloft at least 500 pounds in addition to his own weight.

On the right of the page it showed Archangel and an x-ray of his body, including the wings.

John stuffed the book into his bag and took off towards the entrance without trying to be seen.

_Back at Xavier's Office_

"Are you sure?" asked Charles as he sat behind his desk looking up at the three of them,

"Yes, absolutely sure. Alex here informed Kitty about it" confirmed Hank looking right back at Charles.

"Are you sure this is what you saw?" asked Charles to Alex who began sniffing around the room again. Alex stopped immediately and looked from Charles to Kitty then back to Charles.

"It's ok." reassured Kitty softly touching one of Alex's shoulders. With a loud crack Alex stood there with his claws, and tail gone again,

"It's true sir, I wouldn't lie to you," "plus you're a psychic so you'd know if I was lying or not" continued Alex with a hint of a smile.

"True, very true but how did you know I was a psychic?" Charles asked returning the smile.

"Kitty informed me on the way here" explained Alex as Kitty blushed slightly.

"It is quite alright Kitty" assured Charles smiling faintly again, then suddenly worried, exclaimed, "Hank get to your lab, John's there!" immediately Hank rushed out the room closely followed by Kitty and Alex.

"The doors wide open!" cried Hank as they turned the hall,

"Get out the way Doctor!" growled Alex. There was a loud crack followed by a rhino charging past smashing through the doorframe.

Changing back he swore under his breath as Hank and Kitty arrived,

"What's wrong!" asked Kitty seeing how furious he looked.

"He got away with the chemicals and whatever was in that safe!" Alex snarled, flipping the table aside with his tail as he pointed at the safe in the corner.

"Oh no." moaned Hank sitting down amongst papers and broken vials lying on the ground.

"What is it? I could fix the doorframe for you." offered Alex looking down at Hank.

"It's not that. That folder contained all the health statistics of all the mutants at the mansion."

_Back at the Brotherhood_

"Where is he, he said he would be on time!" Magneto fumed as he paced round his table, "I mean what's the point of giving a time, if you never get there." he continued, pacing even faster than before.

"Kids you can't trust em" grunted Juggernaut as he lifted the table for something to do, "You shoulda sent me!" he exclaimed thumping his chest.

"You, my friend would've been too obvious and you would have broken the place and the chemicals apart" Magneto explained wearily as he turned towards the entrance suddenly noticing a lone figure approaching.

"Finally! Do you have them?" he asked eagerly,

"Yes sir, got them all and a little something extra." John answered lowering his bag showing the chemicals and handing the folder over to Magneto.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Magneto as he snatched the folder off John and started flicking through it. After a moment he closed the folder and started laughing, a deep loud evil laugh that vibrated the walls.


	3. Chapter 3

**X-men: The Brotherhood back to School**

**Part 3: Fights and Death**

_Last episode Animal, Kitty and Beast arrived in Beast's lab too late and found everything ruined and chemicals and a folder with all the mutants' health statistics stolen. Meanwhile Psy returns his precious package back to Magneto for the next move._

_Xavier Mansion School for the Gifted_

"I'm afraid I have some terrible news" said Charles as he sat at the front of the long rectangular table, in one of the many secret rooms.

"What's wrong professor?" asked Scott. The X-men were seated around the table with Alex crouched in a corner with Kitty.

"It seems that John managed to break into Hank's lab and steal valuable items of his".

"Like what?" asked Jean who sat next to Scott.

"A few certain chemicals and the X folder" replied Charles gravely.

Everyone gasped with shock, they all knew what was in that folder and how important it was too them, finally Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit broke the silence,

"What are the chemicals for?" Everyone snapped out of their grief and turned back to Charles,

"We don't know, but maybe Alex here can help us" he replied looking towards Alex.

Everyone looked towards Alex; instead of being embarrassed he looked right back and growled,

"John never mentioned anything to me except that he worked for the Brotherhood"

The X-men looked down slightly but Scott just glared at him,

"Of course he wouldn't have told him, why would he tell anything to him!" At once Alex stood up growling and bearing his fangs. The X-men jumped back in alarm while Scott began raising his hand to his visor,

"Scott! Stop this, you insulted him! It's your fault!" cried Jean glaring at him.

"I…I was only going to do it in self defence" stammered Scott lowering his arm and beginning to go red,

"Self defence my ass!" Logan growled, "You were going to hit him the moment he moved!"

"Can someone please tell me why Scott is so enraged with Alex?" asked Charles calmly, though with a stern glare,

"Well, on the night they arrived, Alex came an inch to dismembering Scott's face" replied Jean flatly.

"Scott, you shouldn't judge him on how you first met him honestly" said Charles.

"Before I was interrupted I was going to say that on top of that I can't seem to find any of the Brotherhood so we can't figure out where to look. So we will have to go about our lessons normally and when I find something you shall be informed."

The X-men nodded their heads and started to leave, Scott grabbed Jean by the arm and pulled her aside,

"Look I'm sorry all right" Scott said once everyone had left,

"Feel sorry for yourself!" Jean snapped and walked off towards her class.

Alex smiled from the other side of the wall and began racing off to find Kitty.

_Next day_

"So after my long explanation of compound interest, I expect everyone to have completed the homework by tomorrow." Jean stated as she dismissed the class.

Alex was walking to his next class when Bobby shouted from behind,

"Hey! I heard you went crazy at Scott!" Alex turned round to face him properly,

"So what of it?" he growled his tail flicking from side to side,

"Well you shouldn't of, he would of creamed you" Bobby replied smirking.

Alex ignored him and began to walk away when he was hit by a ball of ice,

"Hey I was talking to you!" he shouted walking closer towards Alex. People began crowding round both of them, making a circle around them and for neither of them to escape,

"You wanna make something of it?" Alex growled angrily, his tail moving even faster from side to side,

"Yeah! I do!" Bobby shouted and leapt at Alex.

Alex moved to the side and dodged him easily and smacked down on the top of his head with the back of his hand.

"You think your top stuff don'tya!" roared Bobby, he conjured up two ice daggers and plunged both of them into Alex's tail.

Alex shouted, that turned into a roar of pain and swung round, eyes turning black he crouched and sprung at Bobby, claws aimed for the chest,

Bobby quickly froze him in place then turned to face the audience,

"You see he isn't as dangerous as we thought" there was a roar behind him and he swung round to see Alex smash the ice into millions of pieces.

Alex shook the remaining ice off that was frozen to his hair and tail, this time he ran to the right quickly,

Bobby shot an ice beam, he suddenly changed direction, dodging the beam and launched himself into the air and landed on Bobby's chest.

Alex roared as he began ripping the skin off the arms, Bobby screamed in pain and the crowd fled.

Kitty was coming out of her English class when she saw Alex attacking Bobby,

she dropped her books and ran as fast as she could to get there,

"Alex! Stop!" Kitty cried as she arrived. Alex turned to her, growled then turned back and wrapped his bleeding tail around his neck and began to squeeze.

"Alex! Please! Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve this!" Kitty begged close to tears as Bobby's face began to go purple,

Alex looked back at her then growled softly, his eyes going back to its natural brown and he loosened his grip and stepped back.

Bobby coughed and spluttered then stood up,

"Thanks Kitty" he said looking at her, too afraid to look at Alex,

"I wasn't doing it for you! I was doing it for Alex!" she snapped and turned to go,

"Oh Crap" she said softly as Jean came running towards them. She had one look at Bobby's bleeding arms and Alex's bloodied hands,

"Both of you to the professor's room immediately! Kitty you had better come too." she commanded and directed them back to the school.

"What is the meaning of this?" Charles asked glancing at Bobby's arms.

"He provoked me, he threw an ice ball at me, he wanted to show that I wasn't a threat" Alex growled glaring at Bobby, who looked down at the ground,

"Is this true Bobby?" asked Charles shocked.

"Yes professor" Charles eyes narrowed,

"Why did you provoke Alex? You must of known what was going to happen" Charles asked,

"I don't know why I did it." Bobby stated glumly.

"Well in this case you shall be sitting out on the mission Bobby" Charles stated, bobby's eyes went wide with shock,

"What about him? Look what he did to my arms!" he cried. Charles turned to Alex and asked,

"Why did you do what you did?" Alex growled than moved his tail so Charles could see the two holes,

"He stabbed ice daggers through my tail." Charles moved backwards in shock and turned back to Bobby,

"Surely you know that Alex's tail is pure muscle" he stated, Bobby suddenly looked at Alex's tail and gasped,

"No! I had no idea" he exclaimed.

"Well in the mean time that will be all with punishments, now, Kitty could you get the rest of the X-men I found something that can help us" Charles stated and dismissed Bobby.

The X-men arrived and glanced questioningly from the blood on the floor to Alex's claws and bleeding tail,

"What happened here professor?" asked Ororo looking at Alex,

"There was a fight between Bobby and Alex, Bobby will be sitting this one out due to unexplainable behaviour."

The X-men glanced at each other but knew not to ask any more questions. Logan came up behind Alex and whispered,

"Who won?" Alex turned than tapped his chest with his tail,

"Good man, he was getting too cocky" Logan complemented, Alex smiled than turned back to Charles.

"Now I have brought you all here to tell you that I have found Mystique wandering around a bare patch of woodland about three miles from here,

I want Archangel, Cyclops, Colossus, Phoenix, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Shadowcat and Animal to take the X-jet and find out what she's doing there, be careful." Charles said and dismissed them.

On the X-jet Animal stretched and tried out his X-suit then he walked over to Wolverine and muttered something, Logan chuckled and said,

"Don't worry bout it, same thing happened to me with my claws" he said and with one claw made a hole at the back of the pants where his tail suddenly popped out,

Alex looked over and saw Kitty laughing at him,

"Shuttup" he growled as she tried to hide her smile. Logan finished his job and Alex stood there wearing only ripped shorts with a X on the left and right side,

"Much better, cheers" he said to Logan,

"No prob" he replied and began looking out the window.

When they arrived Cyclops gave them a briefing, "Ok, no-one does anything stupid, we go in we ask questions or threaten then leave nothing else, got it, good let's go"

_Three hours earlier_

"This is what's going to happen" started Magneto,

"Mystique will be bait for the X-men and draw them out, Mirage here will place a field around the woods so when they arrive they can't see us, after they talk to Mystique for a while she'll run off and jump through the field.

While they're confused for a few seconds Mirage will lower the field and we'll rush out and attack them" he explained.

The rest of the brotherhood smiled while Psy frowned at him,

"What's the point of this mission again?" he asked Magneto.

Magneto turned to him and smiled,

"Just to injure them my young friend, just to injure them so getting to the children will be easier" he explained.

_Now_

The X-men walked down the hatch towards Mystique with Cyclops at the front and Animal and Shadowcat near the back.

"Mystique, we would like to talk to you" Cyclops began, Mystique said nothing,

"Why have you stolen the chemicals?" he asked, she still said nothing,

"Why did you steal the X-folder?" he asked again, still she said nothing,

"Looks like we're going to have use force" said Cyclops taking a step forwards, suddenly Mystique turned, ran and jumped between two trees, instantly she vanished.

"What the…?" Cyclops began, then where they thought was woods was filled with the Brotherhood,

"Attack!" roared Magneto.

Avalanche clapped his hands together and knocked the X-men to the ground as the rest of the Brotherhood attacked.

Beast managed to get up in time and hurl Pyro into a tree before Juggernaut smashed him in the face with one.

Toad snuck up from behind and wrapped his tongue around Shadowcat's waist.

She screamed in shock causing Animal to turn and see Toad, with a roar he came down with one of his claws and sliced the tongue in half,

as he yelled in pain Animal leapt at Toad and with a quick twist of Toad's neck with his tail, broke it.

Meanwhile Archangel had his right wing burned as Pyro got up and started burning anything he could find,

Animal leapt off a tree, swung off a branch then jumped up as Pyro aimed his flamethrower and went to burn Alex,

who quickly covered himself in metal then leapt and kicked Pyro out with one of his clawed feet.

Phoenix had levitated and thrown juggernaut through three trees, while Wolverine was tackling Mammomax as Cyclopsblasted Mystique into a boulder and she fell silent.

Animal growled loudly as he saw Psy floating down from the sky as he threw Nightcrawler towards a tree,

he quickly Bamfed and started helping Colossus with Avalanche.

"How could you turn against me!" Animal roared lunging for Psy,

"Quite easily Alex" he replied freezing Alex and sending him through a tree. Cyclops aimed for Psy and was lifted clear off the ground and hurling towards Alex.

Alex got up coughing up splinters of wood hesensed someone rushing towards him and he spun round with his claws ready.

Thud.

Alex's eyes widened in horror as he saw Cyclops, punctured in the chest by his claws.

Cyclops started gasping as began coughing up blood onto Alex, then with one last groan crumpled, under Animal's claws.

The rest of the battle seemed to go in slow motion for Alex, watching Jean cry in shock while Logan was yelling orders for them to retreat.

Colossus carefully prised Cyclops off Alex then gently lifted both Cyclops and Animal and ran into the ship.

Alex sat in the corner, furthest away from everyone else with Kitty, kneeling in front of him comforting, while Jean crouched over Cyclop's body with Logan's arm round her.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault, it was a natural reaction, no-one blames you" Kitty sympathised as she rubbed his arm.

He ignored her and faced the wall.

_Next day_

"We are gathered here today, to honour a great friend and teacher." Charles began,

"Cyclops was one of my first mutants at this school and even from a young age, he showed leadership like nothing I had seen.

Yes there were times when he seemed to dislike people but no-one can be perfect"

he turned to Jean who was wearing black and sobbing,

"Jean, would you like say something?" he asked.

Jean rose and faced the crowd of X-men and students of the school,

"I loved Scott he was not only a close friend he was also my husband. Rest in peace"

she finished and headed off to the mansion, before she left, she turned and said,

"Alex, I'm so sorry, none of this was your fault" and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**X-men: The Brotherhood back to School**

**Part 4: Old friends**

_Last episode the X-men were lead into a trap, which led them to battle the Brotherhood. Which ended in Cyclops dieing on Animal's claws._

_Xavier Mansion School for the Gifted_

"Alex, this is the Danger room." Hank began,

"This is where we train the X-men and for them to harness and embrace their powers." He continued then turned to Alex,

"Would you like to have a go?" Alex turned to look back at the massive room and smiled.

"Ok we're starting in 3….2….1….GO!" Hank's voice echoed through the speakers.

The room's lights dimmed red then five robots sprung from secret compartments from the ground and started shooting red lasers Alex's direction.

Alex sprung to the side and dug his feet into the wall then shot himself towards the closest robots, two robots went down impaled through the neck by his claws and another had its head caved in by his tail.

Alex leapt off the ground and smashed the lights making it pitch black, hank quickly changed his view to night vision.

He searched wildly for Alex and found him perched on the roof of the room. Alex dropped from the roof, somersaulted and landed on a robot crushing it to bits,

then changed with a crack to an elephant, where he lifted the last robot with his trunk and hurled it into a wall with small explosion.

"Well done, I just need some time to work out some things and…."

/Alex can you see me in my office, alone please/ Charles's voice filled his head.

/All right./ replied Alex and headed off towards Charles's office.

Alex entered the room and found Charles sitting behind his desk, hands folded and a small smile on his face.

"You wanted me professor?" he asked as he stood at the desk, he hated sitting down, hurt his tail too much.

"Yes, as you know we lost an X-men on our last mission."

He looked at Alex as he faced the floor and shuffled his feet,

"Anyway because of this ill-fortunate event we need another mutant on the team. Now, none of the students are old enough yet so I was wondering if you know of a mutant we can get into contact with, to join us."

Charles finished. Alex opened his eyes wide with shock,

"Of course if you can not think of someone or choose not to participate in this, that is all right, I would discuss it with the other X-men." He continued seeing Alex's shock.

Alex shook his head and looked up,

"No, I know someone who is perfect for the job, a close friend of mine but I think I will go get him myself if that's all right with you" he explained,

"Not at all, I am excited to meet your friend" Charles answered with a smile.

Alex ran outside the gates and turned to an eagle and flew off in the direction of his friend,

'I haven't seen him in a while, I wonder if he will recognise me?' Alex thought as he circled and landed in the woods.

Yellow eyes followed him through the woods as he searched.

He spun as he heard a familiar howl that would make anyone's hair stand on end.

Then he saw them a pack of wolves following him with a black alpha male at the front, with a howl they ran towards him.

The alpha sprinted towards the deer, the rest of the pack closely behind him, he leapt up aiming for the throat when the deer moved and turned into a big guy with a loud crack,.claws as feet and hands, thick wild hair and a tail he used for a belt, the wolf slowed,

"Now, you weren't gonna attack me we're ya Wolf?" Alex asked with a laugh. The wolf turned it's head, then with a loud crack, similar to Alex's changed back into a human.

The guy was the same size and build as Alex except he was slightly bigger and taller, he too had wild brown hair that covered his eyes. He wore only a pair of ripped shorts that contained his switchblade.

"Alex?" Wolf asked looking at Alex closely, "Is it really you?"

"Sure is Michael, it sure is" replied Alex, still with a smile on his face.

They clutched hands and pulled their chests together with a thump while clapping each other over the back,

"How you bin mate?" asked Michael as they drew apart.

"Not bad, not bad, yourself?" replied Alex,

"Yeah, good, why have ya come ter see me?" Michael asked again looking back at Alex,

"Heard of the X-men?" asked Alex, Michael nodded, "Well good cause yer joining them" he said.

Michael's jaw dropped,

"You serious? Why?" he asked,

"Long story short, we need another X-man. So, wanna come?" Alex asked, Michael looked down for a moment, thinking about it then looked back up with a grin,

"Sure! Where do I go?" he replied. Alex smiled and pointed,

"The big mansion over there, can't miss it, I'll go with you in wolf though." Alex replied as he turned into a beautiful white wolf,

"Cheers" thanked Michael as he changed back into the alpha.

Charles began to worry about Alex when he heard knocking,

/come in/ he spoke into their mind/first door on your right, then turn left/ he instructed.

They followed his instructions until they found themselves at the Danger room with Charles and Hank.

"Welcome to the Xavier Mansion, School for the Gifted" began Charles as he raised his hand,

"My name is Charles Xavier but you can call me whatever you feel, as long as it's suitable." Michael shook his hand,

"My name's Michael-Wolf" then turned to Hank,

"My name is Dr Hank Mcoy-codename Beast" he also shook hank's hand then faced the room,

"What's this place for?" he asked,

"This is the Danger room where we can help mutants, control their powers, and to see the powers of the new mutants"

he paused "Want a shot Michael?" he asked

Michael turned back to him, "Sure why not" he answered.

"Ok we're starting in 3….2….1….GO!" Hank's voice echoed through the speakers.

The room's lights dimmed red and six robots sprung from out of the walls, Michael rolled to the side and pulled out his switchblade and made a small incision into his palm.

He waited a bit as his palm bled, then the blood extended and formed the shape of a katana then solidified.

He launched himself at the robots and sliced one robot's head off and cleaved another in two and threw the katana through the chest of the third.

"That's an interesting power" Hank remarked. Alex smiled,

"You should see his next trick." Michael liquefied his sword and let it fall to the floor as his hand healed up.

Michael began to shake, his eyes flashing from blue to yellow as he body began togrow.

He howled as his gums ripped open exposing razor teeth, his body tripled in size as black fur rippled over his body, his muscles expanded as his face became more wolf-like.

Michael, now fully werewolf lunged at the remaining three and teared one apart with his fangs, while he smashed the other two together. He looked up over at the viewing area and howled triumphantly.

"Well I can certainly see why he is an asset to us, he's fine to stay, in your dorm would be good."

Explained Charles as he clapped his hands and headed off towards his office.


End file.
